


Live from New York, it's Saturday Night!

by areyoutalking



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Established Relationship, Hehehe, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, it sucks but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoutalking/pseuds/areyoutalking
Summary: "Hey Danny," John twirled around, his pink dress wrapping his legs as he lifted up a pointed finger. "You know when you try it once..." He warned."Yeah I know," Dan grinned, his floral dress fluttering as he hurried offset behind Eric. John felt blush run to his cheeks, drag may not be funny, but it sure as hell looked good on Dan.just some stories about my two favorite 'Not Ready For Prime Time Players.'





	1. Chapter 1

Well, this was new.

Not that it wasn't pleasant, it was- it _definitely_ was, but it just seemed so... what's the word... calm? Calm, huh, that was a word barely used to describe John Belushi's' life, it wasn't even in his own vocabulary, to be honest. 

It was more cocaine-fueled, destructive physical comedy that people seemed to go 'yep, sounds like Belushi alright' not... calm. Not at all. The calm life was the boring life, John believed- _lived_ by that. 

But this type of calm, he could get used to. 

Rain drummed against the window, and thunder rumbled off somewhere in the distance. The eerie, pale glow from the gray world outside painted the room and filled it with a lazy, depressing feeling. A perfect day, in Johns' case. He watched the rain outside, droplets stuck on the glass ran down, making trails, some colliding with one another on the way down. 

A dull ache raised in his side of his neck, but he wouldn't dare let his propped elbow drop, nor would he move from his side and spread out. So he stayed put, gently resting his head in his hand.

Dan mumbled something in his sleep, his incoherent words making John smile as his tall form buried his face into the crook of the latter's neck, a strong arm thrown over his side and pulling him closer. 

John could feel blush arise in his cheeks and he felt his heart thunder almost louder than the thunder outside the window. He gently draped his arm over Dan's shoulder and leaned in to kiss his temple. His nose nuzzled into his hair, and John- as if it were on instinct- inhale deeply. He could never, ever tire of his Danny's scent.

He smelt like the forest after a brisk summers rain, dewy roses in the early spring morning, he smelt like cigarettes and pen ink, he smelt like some memory John wished he could remember, he smelt like home. He smelt like Dan. Johns' Dan. 

"Why are you smelling my hair?" Dan's voice asked, muffled. John gave a chuckle, pulling back from his hair and instead stroking the soft strands with his thumb. 

"Because it smells nice..." He sighed, his fingers absentmindedly skating over the shell of his lover's ear and down his jaw. The latter pulled back from his neck and swatted his hand away from his face. 

John felt his breath catch in his throat at the man before him. His large, mismatched eyes were half-lidded, his long eyelashes lightly fluttered over his pale, freckled cheeks. His dark, espresso-colored hair was a wild mess, some strands stuck to the side of his temple. Dan sat up and gave a small whine. 

"Lay on your back, ya beanhead..." He groggily ordered, John giggled but complied. Dan lifted his boyfriend's arm before cuddling up against his chest and wrapping an arm around his torso. He let Johns' arm fall across his shoulders and he gave a tired sigh. "Mmm much better..."

John grinned and settled his chin on top of the wild bed head, his hand running over Dans lean back. He could feel the warm flesh through the thin material of his shirt, and electricity hummed through his fingers and they danced across the surface of his shoulder blade. He was lost in his own mind at the feeling of sparks shoot through his arm, he didn't notice Dan looking up at him. 

"You look like you're having fun." He stated, a lazy smile spread across his face. John didn't look away from the spot where he was supposedly staring, but he gave a curt nod and continued to run his fingers up and down Dan's spine. He felt his unoccupied hand be wrapped in a gentle grasp, and he looked down at his adored, heartbeats exploding under the skin in his hand. 

"... I love you, Johnny..." Dan whispered, his voice being taken over by sleep again. 

"Shhh," John kissed his forehead tenderly, "Go back to sleep, Danny." he breathed. 

The rain outside was now cleared up, the had thunder subsided, now all that was left was the depressing grey clouds. But that wasn't a big deal for John, for he had the love of his life wrapped up in his arms, sleeping peacefully against his chest. 

He wished it was this mellow and peaceful all the time between the two, he wished he didn't have to run around and crash into walls and tables, he wished- oh how he wish- that his life, for once, was just calm. But, since that wasn't the case, this one perfect, rainy day was all he needed. John could feel sleep reel him into its welcoming embrace, and he kissed the top of Dan's head one last time. 

"I love you too Danny..." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets sick, and Dan takes care of him.

Dan sighed worriedly, gnawing on his bottom lip and letting his gaze flick back in forth from the thermometer and to the limp figure in the bed.

_103 degrees. Holy shit._

He let out another heavy sigh and set the thermometer on the nightstand nearby.

"Oh Johnny, Johnny, Johnny what am I gonna do with you?" He asked gently, reaching forward and brushing away a sweat-soaked strand of hair from Johns' forehead.

The man confined to the bed gave a tired and sort of drunk smile, his chest rising and falling heavily as he gave a small huff of laughter.

"I think I know a couple of things I could do with you," John turned his head and coughed roughly into his elbow. "If you catch my drift." He smirked as he faced Dan again.

“Oh yeah, John I catch your drift,” Dan stated coldly as he placed a wet rag on John's head. “And for the 17th time, NO.”

“Oh come on Danny!” John weakly sat up, his sunken in eyes desperate and needy. “It’s not like you’re gonna get sick-“

Dan quickly cut him off at that. “Um excuse me Mr. Belushi, but what is a disease? Very good, it’s germs-“

“I didn’t even answer the question…”

“- and germs have these little itty bitty legs,” Dan lifted up his hand, finger outstretched and wiggling to represent legs walking. “And if we decide to get funky in the sheets, then those little germs will spread to me. And Johnny, I love you, but taking care of someone who's like a male dog in heat is really exhausting, and doing that sick will not make things better.” He finished sternly, before quickly standing up from the side of the bed and walking towards the door.

“Hey, where you goin’?” John asked, pushing himself up and supporting his weight with his elbow. Dan sighed and turned around, his heart skipping a few beats. Even though he was sweaty, pale, and greasy, John looked amazing.

Of course, Dan always believed that out of the two of them, John could easily win over someone with his looks; his hair, his eyebrows, his skin, and those  _eyes_. They reminded Danny of sunshine ricocheting off of a whiskey bottle, of fudge brownie batter, of the rich earth back home. Those eyes made his heart flutter, even if they were sunken in and stained with sleep.

“I’m gonna run you a bath to get your temperature down, Johnny.” He answered gently, a smile tugging at the side of his mouth when the other man gave a wicked smirk.

“Yippy… a bath.”

“You hate baths.”

“Well, I hate baths when I’m alone…” John sneezed loudly, and Dan winced. “But with you there,” John wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Taking baths is my favorite thing to do.”

“Keep it up Belushi,” Dan snorted, taking two tablets of Benadryl out and setting them on the nightstand. “After you’re better, you might not get any for a while.” He grinned wildly when John let out an involuntary gasp.

“Y-you wouldn’t!” He stuttered, pulling the covers up to his chin, his eyes wide and terrified. Dan laughed, leaning down, he kisses Johns’ forehead sweetly.

“Try me.” He whispered cheerily before spinning around and hurrying off to the bathroom, narrowly dodging a smack to the rear. He entered the bathroom and started the water, making sure it wouldn't be too hot or too cold and listening very closely to make sure John wasn't getting up. The poor man could barely feed himself, what luck could he have walking?

Dan sighed, worry creasing his features once more. What if his temperature didn't go down? What if the sickness didn't go away? What if he didn't wake up, and they'd have to rush to the hospital to then get rid of it? All these nerve-wracking questions sloshed around Dan's mind, and the big question made him shudder. 

_'What kind of lover am I if I can't take care of him?'_

Physically shaking his head, Dan made the water was just as lukewarm as he could get it before shutting off the water and hurrying back into their bedroom. 

"Johnny, babe, did you take that Benadryl I gave you?" He asked, hands shaking and heart squeezing in his chest at that damned question playing like a broken record in his mind. 

_'What kind of lover am I if I can't take care of him?'_

"Yeah, I took the Benadryl," John answered, a yawn spilling from his lips. "Is it bath time now, baby boy?" He smiled smugly as he stretched his arms over his head. Dan gave a gentle smile and helped Johns weak form out of bed. They slowly shuffled into the bathroom, and once the door was closed, Dan undressed and eased the sick man into the lukewarm water.

John immediately sighed in relief at how the water both soothed his aching muscles and cooled his flesh. 

"Feeling  _any_ better?" Dan asked, taking a rag and gliding it across Johns sweaty forehead, the latter nodded. "Good."  A silent beat passed between the two, and John closed his eyes and sighed. 

"So does this still mean I'm not getting any?"

"Yep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired so if this sucks I blame sleep deprivation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a 'Blues Brothers' skit on SNL, John notices Dan acting upset. When he figures out the reason, he has no problem fixing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers who are actually interested in reading this, I want to wish everyone a happy Labor Day.
> 
> Today I watched 'The Blues Brothers', and I squealed internally at the scene when they are performing, they start to dance together. So I decided to go back before the movie when it was just the skits and such and have them dance wrapped in each other's arms, what follows after makes me want to rip my face off just by thinking about it.
> 
>  
> 
> Extra side notes: I'm sick, I've been listening to grudge rock n' roll all day, and my left leg is going numb from sitting criss-cross applesauce for too long.

John knew the many different levels of sadness Dan possessed. It was always written all over his pretty face, or hell, it could also be the fact the John knew his lover like the back of his hand.

Well, whatever the case was, he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. When Dan was sad, that special little Hellfire arose in John's chest, and his first instinct was to utterly destroy who or what it was that upset his Danny. 

Example- well not at the moment John couldn't remember them all but just so you know, it was a lot of times where he about kicked someone's ass or smashed something or that one time where he about punched a stray cat for swinging its crusty claws a little too close for comfort at them both. 

But right now he had other things to worry about. Well... he had Danny to worry about. He didn't understand why his tall boyfriend was so upset, nevertheless on what exactly made him upset. 

John bit his bottom lip as his gaze strayed over to Dan. He was still in his 'Elwood Blues' suit, complete with the hat and glasses as he stared blankly out the window, his chin resting his propped arm. Even though his beautiful mismatched eyes were covered by those black lenses, and his face was nearly completely hidden, John could  _feel_ it.

The sadness. The hurt. And it lit up that Hellfire that was no stranger to Johns' chest, and this time, it was sharp instead of the normal dull ache.

To make matters worse, he couldn't say anything. They were in a cab, their words were being monitored by a driver, and apparently, they were like royalty to this guy. He would  _not shut the hell up._  

"Say I've got a daughter who loves you two, you think I could get an autograph?" "Goddamn I can't believe it, Belushi and Aykroyd in  _my_ cab." "Oh for fuck sakes the guys will never believe me..." 

_'Excuse me but could you shut the fuck up, please?'_ John thought bitterly to himself, but his tongue wouldn't let him spew the words out. He didn't want to start right now, and even if he did, Dan would surely scold him for it.

So, he just put on a fake smile and thanked the man for all the useless compliments. In the next blurry moments, they were parked in front of their apartment building. Dan said nothing as he got out and strolled towards the building.

John hastily shoved the chatter-box cab driver a twenty and thanked him before hurrying off after Dan. 

They both went up the various staircases in a thick, uncomfortable silence before finally making to their door. Dan sighed heavily and fished the keys from his pocket, he shoved them into the door, unlocked it, and pushed the door open. He trudged inside, John not far behind, and started to strip. 

He discarded his coat, pants, tie, and hat, he then unbuttoned his dress shirt and just plopped onto the couch. His shades stayed glued to his face, a small but noticeable scowl pulling at his lips.

John sighed tiredly, his eyes unintentionally burning a hole into the side of Dan's head as he peeled off his blue varsity jacket and threw it into the honorary pile of clothes for this evening. 

He sat down next to the taller man, another tired huff escaping him. He rested a gentle hand on Dan's thigh and started stroking the exposed skin softly. A quiet moment passed between the two before Dan finally spoke up.

"Why can't we dance like normal people?" He asked angrily.

John turned to him questionably.

"What?"

"Why. Can't. We. Dance. Like. Most. People?" Dan repeated, reaching his shades and pulling them from his face. He tossed them onto the coffee table. John furrowed his brows and clearing his throat. 

"We... do dance...? But I would admit that not a lot of people dance like us-" Dan scoffed and groaned. 

"No! I mean why do we have to dance to some stupid Blues music as brothers without being judged? Why can't we slow dance like most people like us?" Dan gave an uncharacteristic whine and buried himself in the couch. "Why can't we dance like we're in love without being judged?" He asked, his voice trailing off to a whisper. 

Oh.  _Oh._ That's why Danny was upset. It all made sense now, the skit that involved them dancing in each other's arms wildly, the roaring crowd, the music. John felt his heart drop to his feet, and he swallowed the lump that magically appeared in his throat. 

"I... but... Danny people are gonna judge us even if they don't about... well  _us,_ " John started, wrapping an arm over Dan's shoulders. "But... we can tell if you want?"

"No..." Dan shook his head gently.

"No?"

"No, because if we do then so many people will try to ruin our careers and harass us about it..." He trailed off, pulling his long legs to his chest and letting his head fall into the crook of Johns' neck. "It might be better for us to remain silent I guess."

"Yeah," John muttered, resting his chin on top of Dan's head. He absentmindedly ran a soothing hand up and down his boyfriends when a thought hit him like a freight train. "Hey wait a minute!" He jumped from the couch and hurried over to their record player and started rummaging around for the record he wanted. 

"What are you doing?" Dan asked, trying to peer around to see which album picked out. Once the record was placed and the needle was just right, John turned up the volume and waited for the song to start. 

_"Oh,_ _my love,_ _my darling,_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time..."_

John heard Dan give a chuckle, and he spun around and strolled over to his lover. He held out his hand and cocked an eyebrow. 

"May I have this dance?" He asked, using probably the cheesiest charm he could muster up. Dan smiled, his freckled cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink before he slipped his hand into Johns.

"Why certainly." He answered, pushing himself from the couch. John draped Dan's arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on his waist, and gently they swayed to the music. 

_"Time goes by so slowly,_

_And time can do so much,_

_Are you still mine?"_

John wrapped his arms across the taller mans slim waist, and he huffed. 

"I wish I was taller." He grumbled. Dan laughed. 

"I don't." He replied. 

"Well, you're a freaking giant so you don't have to look up to most people."

"6'1 is not a record-breaking height, Johnny." Dan smiled, resting his forehead against the John's as they swayed to the soft music. The latter reached up and pecked him on the lips. 

_"I need your love,_

_I need your love,_

_Godspeed your love to me."_

"You know how much I love you right?" John asked, clumsily bumping noses with the other man. 

"Obviously enough to slow-dance with me..." 

"Yeah, so that's like the maximum level of my love for you." 

"Shut up and dance John." Dan smiled affectionately at his lover. John rolled his eyes playfully and kissed him again. 

 

EXTRA SIDENOTE: Hooolllly shit this sucks sorry there guys I'm tired but hell drop a kudos if you want to.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

John used to love this type of shit.

He loved getting shit-faced, he loved taking so much nose-candy he’d be bouncing off the walls, he loved drinking until sunrise, and he loved partying until his brain felt like the middle of a fried egg.

This time, all he could seem to handle was a couple of cigarettes and maybe two to three beers. Not that that was bad, no it was fantastic, but he needed to exactly pinpoint why it became so toxic to him to do all the things he used to love doing. 

It couldn’t be the fame of the show... or his movie ‘Animal House’ (he loved and also hated filming that damn movie, he was away from his friends and lover for too long).

Then it hit him. _That’s it._

Dan. Dan was the reason he hated the things he used to love doing. 

He furrowed his brows as his teeth gently sank into the cigarette between his lips, and he leaned against the wall near the back of the bar, slightly scowling himself. 

Dan was the best thing that ever happened to him, and if he were to choose between the wild, crazy life of drugs and alcohol and his Dan- he’d choose Dan in a heartbeat. Hell, he’d even drop out of show business if that meant waking up every morning next to the love of his life. 

Dan was just his everything, and he’d give up anything for his everything. 

John yawned, wishing the rest of the SNL cast would just hurry the hell up at getting drunk and stop picking fights with everyone, he was ready to go home. 

To be honest, he was actually kind of tired of the parties held after the show, like, what was the point? 

And all the guys wanted to do was fight all the time, and John wanted to rip his hair out and scream  ‘This isn’t seventh grade you BEANHEADS!’ (The perks of living- and loving Dan Aykroyd, you learn a whole new language of names to call people, personally John favored Six-Piece Chicken McNobody better but eh what the hell?) 

But tonight wasn’t that bad, no fist have flown, and the alcohol was going down smoothly. Gilda bounced up to him, her thick, curly hair a wild mess, and an intoxicated smile spread across her face. 

“Johnny, oh Johnny, Johnny Johnny, have I got the best news for you.” She giggled, attempting to tsk her tongue but failing miserably. “A girlfriend of mine is visiting and… wait,” she shook her head and giggled some more. “She has the biggest crush on you, so,” this time she let out a loud cackle and she pulled out a pair of pink underwear from her purse, John stared down at it, dumbfounded. “She wanted me to give this to you, I figured you could nail them to the wall in your office.” Gilda let out a hiccup, taking John’s hand into her own and shoving the panties into his palm before giving him a peck on the cheek and making her way back to the table. 

John gave a chuckle and slid the underwear into his jacket pocket, shaking his head lightly. Next, Chevy approached him, a half-empty bottle of beer in his grasp. 

“Hey John,” he said with a somewhat sober smile, and he leaned up against the wall next to John. “How’s life?” He asked. John grinned and took a hit from his cigarette. 

“Pretty fucking good, what about you Chevy? Your life just peachy?” 

“Peachier than peach cobbler, my friend.” Chevy slurred. 

“That’s nice,” John replied, his eyes dancing over to the of his friends. He frowned slightly when he didn’t see Dan and his good buddy Garret. “Hey, where’s Danny…? And Garret?” 

“Stepped out for a smoke,” Chevy responded sleepily, his head resting against the wall and his bottle resting protectively against his chest. “You know Johnny, I have never seen such closer friends than you and ol’ Danny boy, I’m glad you two found each other, because hell, the world would be a pretty dull place.” He smiled, and John chuckled, shoving his ciggie butt into a nearby ashtray. 

“Yeah… I love him, he’s great.” He stated fondly, longing for his lover to come back in so he could just see him. Chevy burped and opened his mouth to say something...if it weren’t for Garret bursting through the doors, his eyes wide, and for the time that night, he looked sober. John felt his blood run cold at not seeing Dan, and worry iced over his skin. 

“Somebody call an ambulance, Danny was just hit by a taxi!”

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I just had this idea and it just happened but don't worry the next chapter will be up soon so you see what will happen i love all of you.


	5. Chapter 5

John felt his heart in his throat as he shoved through the bar, not caring who he knocked down. 

Danny was just hit by a taxi. Dan was hit by a fucking taxi. 

_The love of his life was just hit by a car._

The fear quickly burned into seething anger, and he shoved through the doors. 

He was gonna kill that damn taxi driver, no matter his age or how strong he was, he was gonna fucking kill him. 

"DANNY!" He yelled, scanning the street for- the body. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight before him, and tears of hurt and slight frustration mixed with relief and a shot of confusion burned his eyes. 

Dan was just sitting in an empty parking spot along the street, one ankle tucked under the back of the opposite leg, the side of his head was bleeding slightly. But other than that and looking slightly dazed, he seemed fine. He looked over to John and gave a trembling thumbs up.

And there was literally no way John could've ever loved Dan more than he did at this moment. He sniffed and rushed over to his lover, kneeling down and wrapping him in a gentle embrace. 

"Oh God, oh my- oh Danny are you alright?" He murmured into Dan's blood-soaked hair, the latter nodded, smoothing his hands around Johns arm wrapped across his collar. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, he just knocked me down that's all." 

"Where is he?" John asked, trying to keep his voice calm as he looked around for any stopped taxis.

"He drove off," Dan answered plainly. "After he hit me, I heard Garret throw up while screaming and then run inside, and he yelled 'Oh fuck' before speeding off." He paused to chuckle and shake his head. "Man, you should've seen Garret, it was funny." 

"My God..." John whispered, anger now boiling and pumping through his veins. He nuzzled his cheek against the top of Dan's head and gently rocked them back and forth, ignoring all the sounds and sights around him.  

Danny was okay, he's fine, he's alright. He had to be, he gave a thumbs up. John smiled broadly, the tears flowing down his cheeks were tears of pure joy.

"Oh my god, Danny are you okay?" Loraine screamed, rushing outside along with the rest of the cast members. They all flooded around him, joining into the embrace John had wrapped around him. He hugged both Loraine and Bill, burying his head into their shoulders. 

"I'm okay guys, really. The fucker just knocked me over." He stated, looking over at Garret, who was opposite of John, and he gave a dazed smile. "You didn't even wait for me to hit the ground before to lost your shit, man." He chuckled. Garret just simply smirked and rested his forehead against Dans, giggling. 

Within a couple of moments, Dan was sitting in the back of an ambulance, swinging his eyes over the edge and making light chit-chat with the EMT as he bandaged him up. The EMT was a tall, broad-shouldered man with dark hair and tan skin, with a very nice build and big green eyes. 

John narrowed his eyes, was this man  _flirting_ with Dan? 

Yes, he was funny and very intelligent and every man, woman, and child knew that, but the EMT man was laughing a little too much. 

Like fuck, this guy just got hit by a car and he's making eyes at him. John sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, this evening was getting better and better. 

Dan hopped out of the ambulance, a grin spread across his face and a thick bandage across his head. He still looked a radiant, even if he began to bruise and swell a little bit. 

"Guess what I got," He sang, snatching a card out of his shirt pocket and flipping it over to reveal a number. "I got that EMT's number, I guess I'm still attractive even if I look like an underground boxer." He laughed, crumpling the card and throwing it down a sewer grate. 

"Danny you could shave your head bald and gain 200 pounds and you'd still look sexy." John mused. Dan scrunched up his nose and gave a scoff. 

"No thanks." He answered, rubbing the hair still visible through the bandage. 

"What did doctor flirty eyes say?"

"I'm fine, just a slight gash but no sign of concussion or anything. He just said to take care of the gash and get plenty of rest," He paused, smirking. "And to give him a call, if you catch my drift."

"Oh yeah Dan, I get your drift." He scanned the area for anybody watching before leaning in and giving Dan a small peck on the lips. "When we get home, I'm gonna spoil you like the wounded warrior you are." 

Dan cocked his eyebrows and gave a gentle smile. 

"Sounds like a plan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for read this hehehehehe


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nope just read

To speak in all honesty, John was not ready for this reaction.

Granted, it was just a movie, but seriously, this wasn't the reaction he'd thought he'd get.

Not talking to him? Maybe. A little bickering between the two? Possibly. But this? Not anticipated, not even a little bit.

In order to understand why exactly John was so baffled was a complicated task, even he couldn't figure it out. He had taken Danny (whose doing fine after that dumb fuck of a taxi driver) to see his newly released movie, 'Old Boyfriends.'

At first, he was pretty hesitant. Not only was he in a small bit, but the scenes he did were pretty explicit, to say the least.

Talia Shire's character was this bat-shit crazy psychologist who was traveling all over the place to visit her past lovers.

Seemed simple enough to play a past lover of her's, that is if she wasn't grinding against his lap in the front seat of a car, coaxing him to 'beg to let him but the tip inside.' Not only that, apparently in high school, his character ripped her panties off and lied saying they went all the way.

John felt a tight knot form in his stomach when he spoke the words 'hey let's go to see that new movie of mine.' He shouldn't have said it, seeing as how his character was with someone that was not Danny.

But of course, being the fantastic lover that John would kill, die, and lie for, Danny went absolutely wild and nearly dragged the latter to the movies.

Before John could get a single word out, they were sitting comfortably in two seats inside a dark theatre. Both seats were next to the far wall, so if they wanted to hold hands or perhaps make out they could do so freely.

The tight knot in Johns' stomach grew tighter and tighter with each passing scene, and his palms became sweaty, so bad that Dan even let go of his hand and wiped his own hand on his jeans every now and then.

Then his face flashed up on the screen, in his arms two boxes containing dresses, one the right size and a bigger one. Talia’s character seemed to be hungrily waiting for him, and the knot tightened in John's stomach.

_Oh here it comes, here it comes._

He’s talking to her, reliving old times before telling her about his band. Dan gave a chuckle, so hey it’s good so far, it’ll be okay. The next scenes rolled by, and he isn’t even paying attention.

Until this fucking car scene.

Talia’s in his lap, kissing him, whispering really direct things to do. He denies, saying ‘you can’t just fuck with people’s emotions like that.’ Oh and that hit him hard. Why for fuck sakes did he think this was a good idea? He was literally holding hands with his lover- who is a man, and watching a movie where he is very intimate with a woman.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He yelled mentally. He kept his eyes glued to a speaker on the side of the wall, not daring to look at the screen or the man next to him.

It seemed to take forever for this dumb movie to be over, and even when it was over, getting out was even worse. It was like everyone and their brother wanted to be slower than hell on this lovely Tuesday evening. Still, John kept his eyes averted from Dan and glued to the carpeted floor littered with popcorn and candy wrappers. He kept his eyes like that until they were in the car, and apparently, he was driving tonight.

The first few minutes of the drive home was silent, until, just barely audible over ‘Elenor Rigby,’ he heard Dan giggle. Turning down the radio, he looked over and felt confusion hit him like a train on cocaine. Dan was red-faced, biting his bottom lip, and teary-eyed. He was _laughing_.

He was actually fucking laughing. Which thankfully, let a little weight off John’s shoulders, to say the least.

“What?” He asked, turning the corner. Dan shook his head and let out another giggle.

“‘Just beg for me, Eric,’” He started, his voice high-pitched. “‘Beg for me to let you put the tip inside.’” He then erupted with laughter, doubling up on himself. “Holy shit, Johnny. Even _I’m_ not that straight-forward. Oh my God, you looked so scared. I guess I should dirty talk more, eh?” He elbowed John lightly in the arm, a big grin on his face.

Oh, wow, okay that was new.

“Wha-?” John shook his head and furrowed his brows.

“Oh Johnny, beg me to-” Dan cut himself off with more giggles, and he hid his face in embarrassment. “Oh God, I can’t even dirty talk without becoming a big mess.”

John felt the knot loosen up in his stomach, and he could breathe a little better, but still, there was something nagging at the back of his mind. Something he knew he’d have to ask Danny sooner or later, but he just never got around to doing it.

“Yeah, I guess…” He muttered, and supposedly, his tone got Dan’s attention. He had stopped laughing and was now eying his boyfriend worriedly.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, shifting in his seat to now he was facing John.

_Well, now or never._

“Ah, it’s just… um- well it’s just…” For Christ sakes, John, get your shit together. “So you ever get- um… do you ever get jealous when you see me like that?” He asked, sweat starting to pool at his hairline dramatically. He glanced over at Dan for a brief second before looking back to the road. Dan sat confused in his seat for a couple seconds.

“What?”

“Do you ever get jealous when I’m-” John shook his head, trying to be rid of the image of him with someone else. “-when I’m with someone- like really close? Sexually, ya know?” Good God, this was going to be a disaster. Dan thought about it for a minute before shaking his head slowly.

“No…? I mean, yeah, I’d get jealous if someone with rubbing up against you and stuff like that but… not for a movie Johnny. I know it’s not real.”

“Well, I know you know it’s not real. But… don’t you get even a little bit jealous?”  
Another shake of the head, followed by a ‘no.’

“Oh…” He faltered, feeling his heart sink. That really wasn’t the answer he’d been expecting.

“Why? Do you get jealous-”

“All the fucking time Danny.” He pulled up to their apartment building. Putting the car in park, he turned towards his boyfriend. “I get so jealous I can’t stand it. I don’t care if it’s on screen or not, I get so jealous my blood boils.” He looked down at his hands to see they were trembling. “I just help it,” he confessed, his voice barely above a whisper. “I don’t wanna lose you, Danny. Especially to someone else.” He looked up Dan, who looked utterly dumbfounded.

“Oh…” Dan uttered, and John just nodded, looking back down at his lap. Even more grueling moments of utter silence passed before Dan gripped one of his trembling hands, and with his own free hand, he clasped John’s chin gently and made him look at him. “John Adams Belushi, you have no need to feel jealous, us Aykroyds’ are hard to get rid of.” He beamed, and John couldn’t help but laugh.

He gave his Danny and passionate (and unfortunately quick) kiss before opening the door to get out of the car. Dan was about to the same, but then John remembered why exactly he wanted to have this talk.

“Hey, Danny!” He called, scooting back into the car. Dan did the same, his eyebrows raised as he watched John reach into his shirt pocket.

“Yeah?” He asked. John smirked and pulled out a tiny little object from his pocket.

“Do me a favor and marry me, why doncha?” He asked as he held in front of his lover... a golden wedding ring in his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm sorry this sucks, i was trying to think of something good to right and I just sort of lost utter control so now its a big train wreck. i lover every single one of you, goodnight. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: they may or may not be something posted tomorrow for halloween. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry about the long ass wait, been busy as hell with finals and shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love bickering, heheheheheheh

Dragging his towel across his drenched shoulders, John gave a tired huff. It was finally Sunday, both his and Danny's day to rest, and he was more than happy to have a break. 

Yes, he signed his sorry ass up for this, and this was the best thing to ever be a part of, but SNL was really starting to wear him out. He felt like a doormat that had just been ridiculed and stomped on by a bunch of muddy shoes.

He was tired, he was sore, and right now he wanted to throw himself off a cliff. But that was just his bread and butter, and he had to stick with it. 

John gave himself a pitiful look in the foggy bathroom mirror, the kind of look that is like 'you-should-really-take-a-break-for-christ-sakes-take-some-of-that-free-time-with-your-amazing-hot-fiance- that-is-literally-in-the-next-room.' That kind of look. 

Chucking the towel in an unknown place (he would surely be scolded for that, but Danny was cute when he got mad), he headed in the direction of their bedroom, clad in his sweatpants and nothing else. 

Upon entering their bedroom, his heart gave that usual flutter when he saw Danny, sitting cross-legged on their messy bed, wearing boxers and an oversized shirt, brutally attacking a carton of ice cream. The Tv painted his skin in a milky tone as some over-happy fuck was announcing something to his audience. 

"Hey there sexy," John greeted causally, earning a warm look from Dan, who in return gave John a peck on his cheek once he sat down. "What the hell are you watching?"

"Oh, just... some guy... we I have I no idea I wasn't listening," Dan said absentmindedly, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, "But whatever it is, it must be serious." He pointed out, motioning to the happy faces on Tv. John scoffed.

"This can't be  _that_ serious-"

"What are you talking about?" Danny cut John off quickly, this time motioning to the Tv with his spoon, "The guy's wearing a necktie, of course it's serious." He deadpanned, and John gave a small gasp followed by a small 'ohhh.'

"Now I understand, forgive me for not seeing how serious this show is." His words were caked with sarcasm and affection. 

"You are forgiven," Danny muttered, his face hidden by the ice cream tub, "I think I'm gonna shave off my mustache." He stated. John gave a sharp gasp.

"Not the 'stache." He chortled, and Dan nodded. 

"Yeah," he looked up to John, showing the magnificent mustache stained with vanilla ice cream, "It seems a little in the way once you think about it," He giggled. John gave a fake pout. "Oh c'mon it'll take two seconds."

"Well yeah," John propped himself up on his elbow, "You're 97% leg, you can get there faster." 

"You love my legs, so shut up." Dan shot back, already on his way to the bathroom. John couldn't disagree with that. 

For the next couple of minutes, he sat lonely on the bed, pondering the normal things in life. Like when the hell they were gonna get married, and how the hell they were gonna get married, and how they would keep it secret. Or were they gonna keep it secret? Were they gonna have to be retired first, and then finally say 'oh yeah we've been married for 40 years in secret and we're just now telling you this.'

The two hadn't really  _talked_ so much about the engagement. It was unspoken little agreement between the two of them, which the more he thought about it, John realized that's exactly how their relationship started. Now, look where he was. 

Engaged. Not only that, he was engaged to the love of his life. A man.

His best friend. A well-respected comedian/actor. Man the world was strange.

Danny peaked around the door, his crinkled eyes giving only the slightest hint of that breath-taking smile of his. John sat up on the bed, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Show me that pretty face." He gushed, marveling the little giggle he got in response. Danny stepped out from behind the door, his smile bigger now that his lip was bare. 

"Whaddya think?" He asked, running his fingers over the smooth skin. John gave a chuckle and shook his head. 

"You're so baby-faced, I love it." He smiled, and Dan rolled his eyes. John stood from the bed and strolled over to the taller man. Lacing his arms around Dan's neck, he leaned in for a kiss. A light finger pressed against his lips, and he looked questionably at his fiance. 

"How many times have I told you to put your towel up?" Dan scolded gently, and John huffed and kissed him anyway. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys just want some time alone

The sound of Janis Joplin crooning gently from the radio was drown out by the urgent rustling of clothes. Stumbling footsteps muffled the sound of pot-filled party-goers laughter, and quick, sharp intakes of breaths were radiating through the narrow hallway. 

John shoved Dan into the coat room (A.K.A, the hosts' bedroom) and quickly shut the door, their lips still connected. Dan fell back onto the coat covered bed (the smell of sweat and marijuana was a big turn-off, but they didn't care) and let John settle over him, one knee in between his long legs, the other on the outside of his left thigh.

The older man leaned down and glided his lips greedily over the smooth skin of Dans jawline, making him writhe and arch his spine.

John then expertly undid the buttons of his shirt and attacked his collarbone, enjoying the little gasps he got out of it. 

That enjoyment came all downhill when he heard the door open.

In a hurried move, John threw a pot stained jacket over Dans head, blocking his identity to the stranger, a middle-aged who looked drunk off his ass and had powder caked under his nose. Dan peaked around the coat to see who it was before hunkering down, making sure he wouldn't be seen.

"What the fuck man?!" John shouted to the stranger, who seemed to not even notice they were there. He gazed lazily over to them before his eyes got big.

"H... holy shit man! Didn't mean to barge in on your game of 'hide the sausage.'"

John rolled his eyes.

"Just get the fuck out! I'm kinda busy here," John winced when Dan gave his arm a firm pinch from underneath the jacket. 

"For sure man... hey if you ever feel like you could use an extra hand with this, I'd be happy to help. Peace out, man." And with that, the stranger stumbled out of the room, thank God he had the right mind to close the door. John huffed and removed the coat from his lovers head. 

"Finally," He grinned, "We're alone."

"No, John, get up off me, I'm not in the mood anymore," Dan frowned, pushing John off of him and sitting up, instantly bringing his knees up to his chest. "I think we should just wait until we get home..." 

John wanted to go find that guy and beat him senseless. He and Dan haven't been able to see each other lately, what with business here and there, the only time they contacted each other was over the phone. Not that John was complaining, he loved to hear his Danny chatter away about the existence of aliens or proof of ghosts, it's just that he wanted to see him and hold him. 

Thanks to that crackhead bastard, he wasn't getting any. 

"I'm sor-"

"Daniel, if you apologize I will throw myself out the window. You had no idea this was going to happen, it's not your fault. And besides," John stroked Dans hair tenderly, "This place is disgusting for a quickie."

"Wow, so romantic," Dan teased. John smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

"Say, how about we got get something to each, I'm starved. Then maybe later we can uh... get drunk, maybe fool around a bit," He winked, and Dan gave a big smile. 

"Whatever you say my loving husband," He sighed, drowning out the people in the house screaming 'Happy New Year,' "Ya know... I think '85 will be a good year for us, doncha think?"

John smiled and nodded, loving every second of this new year. 

"Yeah, I think it will."

And with that, the happily married couple got up and left the house, never looking back. 


End file.
